


I'm Sorry

by Lapis01



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Aunt May's words echoed through Noir's head. "I don't want to live in a world where people kill one another like animals." He wished those words would go away.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, thank you all so much for all the support! It's so amazingly sweet of you all! Every time I read a new comment, I get this stupid grin on my face. 
> 
> You're all amazing. Thank you for everything!

He wasn't sure how he had gotten into this situation. One moment, he was fighting bad guys with Miles in the kid's universe, the next he was fighting to breath as octopus-like arms constricted around his neck. 

Noir let out a pained wheeze as he desperately grabbed at the arm around his neck. Olivia Octavious was grinning like the madman she was. "Oh, dear. You're still trying to put up a fight? How cute. I can't wait to vivasect you once you're dead." 

Noir's feet scrambled for some sort of purchase as Doc. Ock's mechanical limb lifted him into the air. He was struggling to breath as his neck was constricted more and more. How in the world had this woman survive being hit by a semitruck (as Miles had called it)? Peter shakily reached for his gun and aimed it at a rather startled Olivia. Apparently, she had never seen any version of Spider-Man carry a gun before. 

The weapon was cocked and ready to fire when Noir noticed Miles in the corner of his eye. The kid's Spider-Man mask had wide eyes, reflecting his feelings. 

He couldn't do this. He couldn't kill Olivia in front of Miles. The kid had seen far too much blood in his life. 

Noir's arm shook as he refocused on Doc. Ock. He let out a harsh cough and was not at all surprised when he tasted blood. He needed air. Now. Otherwise, he was sure he would pass out. 

A single gunshot sliced through the air and Noir fell to the floor. He landed with a wheeze and curled into himself. He could feel Miles at his side, but he quietly pushed the kid away and staggered into a standing position. The octopus limb that had ensnared Noir's throat now lay on the ground, detached from its host. Octavious let out an angry howl as she sent a powerful kick to Noir's midsection, sending the injured hero flying backwards. 

He tried to get back up, but yelped in pain. Something was wrong. There was immense pain radiating from Peter's ribcage. The kick must have broken a rib or two, and wow did it hurt. Peter actually felt involuntary tears soaking into his mask. Or, maybe it was blood. Who knew, at this point. 

Meanwhile, Miles was attempting to keep the fight as far away from Noir as possible. He hadn't seen the damage, but he was sure the other Spider was hurt. However, Olivia seemed to realize what he was trying to do and was slowly forcing the fight back towards the person Miles was trying to protect. 

By the time Noir finally had gotten to his feet, he was forced to lean against the ledge of the building they were fighting on. His body shook in pain and he hated the way more tears fell from his eyes. He fought to get it under control. He had delt with worse. He could deal with this too. It was about then he realized his shoulder was bleeding from a cut he had received earlier in the fight. 

What felt like mere seconds of trying to force everything under control was actually about an hour. Miles was at his side again, but this time bearing a few scratches. 

"Hey, Peter, you good?" The kid's mask was still down as he spoke. 

"I-," Noir was forced to break off as another pained wheeze left him. The taste of blood in his mouth was back. "I think I have a broken rib." Every breath was even more painful than the last, thought he wasn't sure if that was from the likely bruising on his neck, or from the broken rib. Maybe it was both. 

"Shit. My mom is a nurse. She can take you to the hospital an-" "NO!" Miles flinched at the sudden interruption. 

"S-sorry. Just- no hospitals." A painful cough forced more tears out of Noir's eyes. "Please."

"A-Alright. No hospitals. I'm sure my mom can do it on her own at home. That okay?" 

Noir nodded weakly as he pushed away from the ledge he was leaning on, only to yelp in pain and stumble forwards. Miles caught him just before he fell. "Hey, hey. You need to take it easy, Peter. Let's just get you home in one piece." 

Noir huffed in frustration as he was forced to lean against Miles. He shouldn't need help. He should be able to deal with this on his own! This was weak, soft, pathetic. He didn't deserve help anyway. 

The slow treck back to the Morales household felt like a fever dream for Peter. Eventually, Miles stopped in an alleyway near his house to get himself unsuited. He helped to pull Noir's mask off as well and to help the taller man put on his good glasses. His other ones had been shattered in the fight. Miles decide to act as though he hadn't seen the tears still dripping meekly from Noir's grey eyes. 

Once Miles was back in regular cloths, and Peter's mask was hidden away, the two- well, Miles did most of the walking- walked up to their destination. Miles unlocked the front door and helped Noir inside. "Mom! Es una emergencia!"

At the sound of her son's desperate voice, Rio- Miles' mother- came rushing over to him. She took in the sight of Peter and immediately reached for her cellphone. 

"No hospitals, Mom. He refuses to go to one. Can you treat him here? He's got a cut in his shoulder, some bruising on his neck, and what we think is a broken rib," Miles explained with obvious worry in his voice. 

"No hospitals? ¡Este hombre debe estar loco!" Rio let out a heavy sigh, but nodded. "I believe I can treat him here, yes. Get him set up on the couch while I go grab some supplies." 

When Miles set Noir down onto the couch and tried to leave to go help his mom, he felt. A light tug in his jacket sleeve. When he turned to face his friend, Miles saw the fear in Noir's eyes. It wasn't something he had ever seen before. Not on the stoic, emotionly stunted, and hardened Peter Benjamin Parker. It prompted Miles to sit on the floor next to the couch and quietly take Noir's hand into his own, giving it a comforting squeeze. "'S gonna be fine. My mom is a really good nurse. You'll be alright." 

"Thank you," Noir rasped.

0000

It turns out that there really isn't a whole lot you can do for a broken rib. Noir's cuts had been attended to, and ice packs had been placed over his ribcage and on his neck. Thankfully, Rio had been able to spare some painkillers, which helped immensely with Noir's pain, though the pills made him feel sick. 

"If it's okay with you, Peter, I would like for you to stay here for at least a day to make sure you're alright," Rio told him. 

Noir let out a sigh. His city back home needed him. Hopefully it would be okay for another day or so. "Yeah, sure. Thank you for your help, Mrs. Morales." He didn't feel completely aware at the current moment, but he decided to chalk that up to the pills he had taken.

Rio gave him a friendly nod before taking her leave. That left just Miles and himself in the room. "Glad you're okay, Peter," the kid said. 

"Mm. Me too. Could do without the broken rib, though. And the bruised neck." 

"Understandable." Miles shut his eyes for a moment. He seemed tired. 

"Go get some rest, kid. I'll be alright." 

Miles nodded as he let out a big yawn. The kid slowly pushed himself to his feet and turned to leave. 

"Hey, before you go," Noir called. 

"Yeah?" 

"Cursing really doesn't suit you, kiddo."

Miles snorted and waved Noir off. "Yeah, yeah. See you in the morning, Pete." And with that, he disappeared into his room.

Noir rested his head back against the pillow he had been given and reached for his hat- which had been put on the floor at some point. He rested it over his eyes and stared into the darkness. Aunt May's words echoed through Noir's head. "I don't want to live in a world where people kill one another like animals." Maybe he had killed in the past, and maybe he was becoming too soft. But, because of Miles, Aunt May would be proud. He didn't have to add to his kill count. Not today, at least. 

Those were the thoughts that went through his head before he slipped into the first peaceful sleep he had received in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, my Tumblr Rp blog for Noir can be found under @colorless-noir.


End file.
